Untuk Diriku Hinataku
by AIP18
Summary: Bersedih karena kehilangan orang tercinta, wajar. Tetapi kenapa kehilangan orang yg kita harap pergi terasa menyakitkan? "Kau mengusirku." -Hinata berderai airmata "Aku menyesal membuatmu menangis dan memilih yang lain." -Itachi Itahina Naruhina.


Halo semua... Itahina di sini. Ada yang ingat lagu rossa 'untuk diriku'? yah inilah salah satu reduksinya. Selamat membaca, semoga suka, jika tidak, mohon koreksinya di kotak review. Sangkyu:):)

Untuk Diriku Hinataku

 _Dahulu kau mencintaiku_

"Itachi- _kun_ ayoooo semangatttt!"

Brengsek!

Lagi-lagi _baka ototou_ melakukannya, membawa bocah berisik itu ke stadion dan membuat heboh. Kapan Sasuke akan sadar bahwa itu mencemarkan nama baikku. Bagaimana tidak, bocah sekolah dasar di tengah lautan remaja berteriak laksana pemandu sorak. Lihat! Beberapa _kouhai_ cekikikan memandang Hinata, mungkin berpikir aku seorang pedofil yang memacarai bocah ingusan.

Tingkah norak Hinata tak berhenti di sana. Bocah pendek itu bahkan mendatangi ruang gantiku dengan membawa handuk kecil serta minuman. Aku bersumpah akan membuang segala benda itu. Di sampingnya, Sasuke menopang tangan di belakang kepala, bersiul seolah menyemangati Hinata. Aku benci keduanya.

"Ini untuk Itachi- _kun_." Hinata tersenyum, tidak manis sama sekali tapi mengundang tawa menggoda.

"Wah…wah. Pedofil- _kun_ dan pacaranya yang imut." Teman bernomer punggung 7 bersorak, aku tak peduli namanya, tetapi ingin sekali membuat babak belur.

Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, semua sudah mati dan Hinata adalah yang jasadnya paling rusak. Kupelototi mereka satu persatu, beruntung Neji tak ada di sana, aku sungguh ingin menguliti adiknya.

Kuraih apa yang Hinata sodorkan, dan bocah itu dengan bodoh mengikutiku. Menyenangkan sekali melihat matanya yang seperti burung hantu melebar, sedetik kemudian tampak tersakiti. Tahu apa bocah dua belas tahun tentang perasaan terluka! Yang kupedulikan hanyalah cara membuang pemberiannya dengan kejam, tong sampah masih terlalu baik.

Sasuke memegang pundak Hinata, wajahnya merah padam dengan kemarahan berkobar dari mata yang mirip milikku. Geez! Kenapa bukan _ototou_ bodoh itu saja yang disukai Hinata.

"Aniki keterlaluan!"

 _Masih ada keterlaluan-kerlaluan selanjutnya jika Hinata-chanmu tidak berhenti. Bersiap saja._

Aku paling menyukai bagian ini. Pemeran utama memiliki semua lampu menyorot padanya tapi tak peduli, sudah seharusnya Hinata sadar diri. Dengan santai kuendikkan bahu, berkata pada Sasuke, hanya Sasuke, seolah gadis kecil di sampingnya tak ada.

"Beritahu temanmu. Berhenti bertingkah gatal seolah aku akan pernah melirik."

 _Bravo Itachi!_ Aku bisa melihat Hyuuga Hinata tercabik, dan itu memuaskan.

***  
 _Dahulu kau menginginkanku_

Seragam SMA membingkai tubuhnya indah. Dadanya naik turun seperti habis berlari mengelili stadion puluhan kali. Kakinya yang telah berubah jenjang melangkah padaku. Menyambangi manusia sakit ini dengan raut khawatir melebihi Uchiha Mikoto, ibuku.

"Sasuke- _chan_ bilang ita- _kun_ sakit."

Kunaikkan selimut, perempuan ini tak berubah, selalu memperumit kehidupan sendiri. Mencintaiku seperti tak ada hari esok. Padahal apa yang diharap dari pria yang membalas senyumnya saja tak pernah.

" _Baka_ itu selalu berlebihan." Aku mendecak kesal. Hinata tak peduli, ia melirik semangkuk bubur di nakas yang belum kusentuh. "Mau apa?" ujarku waspada.

"Menyuapimu." Jawabnya kalem.

Seharusnya aku menyegel diri dari Sasuke. Bocah itu informan Hinata yang membocorkan setiap keping rahasiaku seperti _diary_. Saat sendok Hinata menyentuh bibirku, aku menampiknya.

"AW, panas!"

Semangkuk bubur itu tumpah ke dada Hinata. Sial! Aku tidak bermaksud kasar. Reflek aku mengambil lap dan membuka kancing kemejanya. Kulit putih itu memerah, aku jadi merasa bersalah, pasti panas sekali. Kutiup-tiup untuk mengurangi rasa terbakar yang mulai mirip lepuhan.

"Su-sudah I-ita- _kun_." Suara Hinata terdengar sangat dekat, dan astaga! Aku baru menyadari posisi kami. Pantas wajahnya merah, aku memegang dan meniup-niup dadanya. Tiba-tiba aku sendiri merasa panas.

 _Awkward._

Kami diam dengan pipi masing-masing yang memerah. _Please,_ dia baru kelas satu SMA, kusentuh pun belum tentu membuat bangun. Tapi pikiran bahwa Hinata telah membuatku merona sangat mengesalkan.

"Makanya jangan repot-repot mengurusiku segala!" Aku setengah membentak lantaran sebal Hinata tersipu.

"Aku tidak repot. Aku memang ingin selalu di dekat Ita- _kun_."

Inilah yang tak berhenti membuatku risih. Hinata selalu terang-terangan. Meski tidak segila dulu sampai membawa banner ke sekolah, ia masih terlalu tak tahu malu. Dengan santainya ia nyengir ala bocah blonde yang sering Sasuke panggil dobe. Hinata adalah dobe versi perempuan. Cengirannya bahkan tak luntur meski kutatap setajam elang. Perempuan maniak!

***  
 _Meskipun tak pernah ada jawabku_

 _Tak berniat kau tinggalkan aku_

Ulang tahun, pesta, wanita. Ayah tak pernah main-main saat bilang mau menyambut kepulanganku. Lima tahun semenjak lulus S1, kuinjakkan lagi kaki di tanah Jepang yang kucinta. Serius aku rindu semua ini. Adik bodoh, rumah besar, Uchiha, dan…. Tidak, bukan Hinata.

" _Very long time no see, bro!"_ Pundakku ditepuk keras, hampir saja kuhantam orang itu dengan wine di tangan, jika saja ia bukan Hyuuga Neji.

"Apa kabar?"

Neji mirip Sasuke, dingin di luar hangat di dalam. Ia seseorang yang akan pertama muncul di memori ketika kata sahabat menyapa telingaku.

Dalam setengah jam obrolan bersama Neji, aku berusaha keras tak membawa nama Hinata. Tapi usahaku hancur saat Neji sendiri memberondongku dengan ceritanya tetang adik manis yang berubah jelita. _Keh,_ dia pikir aku tak tahu sedikit pun? Di belakang semua orang, Hinata memberitahu setiap detail kehidupannya, memberiku 'selamat pagi', 'selamat siang', 'selamat makan', dan selamat-selamat lain yang membuatku merana tak terselamatkan. Aku mengutuk pencipta aplikasi chatting yang menguak apakah sebuah pesan sudah dibaca atau tak diindahkan. Sampai pada titik handphoneku seperti media sosial tempat Hinata berbagi sedang apa, di mana dan bersama siapa.

"Jangan menyesal jika Hinata diambil orang."

Suara Neji datar, _but no offense_ , kami memisahkan persahabatan dengan privasi. Hubunganku dengan para wanita adalah hak prerogatifku, Neji di luar radar. Pun ketika menyangkut adiknya yang sangat berisik.

"Woahhh."

Mataku tertuju pada dada besar dan pinggul yang minta disentak. Tubuh seksi adalah magnet bagi pria. Aku tertarik ke pusaranya hingga melekat. Dari lantai dansa aku menarik perawakan sintal yang secuilpun aku tak peduli namanya, menuju balkon.

Aku sibuk meraba dan mencium saat suara gelas pecah menginterupsi. Aku lupa, ini bukan L.A di mana orang-orang bebas berciuman di tempat umum. Hubungan intim hanya terjadi di tempat intim seperti kamar. Tetapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Entah kenapa aku mengikutinya. Sosok cantik itu familiar, ia mengusikku dengan pandang terlukanya yang tak beralamat. Atau itu aku? _Screw_ Uchiha Itachi!

Dia di sana. Rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung tertiup angin membuatku terpesona. Jika saja dia bukan dia.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah, Ita- _kun."_

Jika saja ia bukan Hyuuga Hinata, aku mungkin sudah membawanya ke kamar untuk menggantikan perempuan tadi. Tapi, dia Hinata, seseorang yang tak pernah dalam daftar.

"Kau pikir berciuman dengan perempuan lain akan membuatku pergi?" Aku masih melihat luka di matanya. Mencoba _smirk_ sama sekali tak membantunya tampil tegar.

Berjauhan lima tahun sama sekali tak merubahnya. Hyuuga Hinata masih berani, keras kepala dan _list_ panjang lain yang tak berhasil menambat hatiku. Perubahannya cuma satu, ia bermetamorfosis jadi kupu-kupu. Neji benar.

"Aku tak pernah berniat meninggalkanmu. Sama sekali."

Lagi, aku menatapnya tak bergeming. Berteriak dalam hati kenapa ada hati yang tak bisa patah.

***  
Hidupku kembali ke titik awal. Menjadi Uchiha, hidup di tengah Uchiha, dan tersial, Uchiha Itachi yang poros hidup Hyuuga Hinata. Setiap hari berulang sebagai 24 jam yang terdapat perempuan Hyuuga merecokiku.

Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap sangat jahat. Tetapi Hinata datang di saat paling tidak tepat, di puncak lelahku sebagai pria yang dikejar bertahun-tahun.

Apartemenku sangat bersih. Siapa lagi jika bukan Hinata, perempuan itu melakukan semua tanpa diminta. Memasuki kamar, aroma lavender menerobos hidungku, dia memutuskan apapun di rumah ini seperti seorang istri. Termasuk duduk di atas ranjangku dengan pakaian seksi.

Aku muak. Semua orang memintaku bersamanya, ibu, Sasuke dan tentu saja Neji. Bahkan Izumi, sekretaris yang tengah dekat dengaku, tiba-tiba merentangkan jarak. Dia bilang ada perempuan muda cantik yang tak sanggup ia lukai. _Please,_ aku dua puluh tujuh tahun dan memiliki hidup sendiri!

"Ita- _kun_ sudah pulang. Aku akan-" Aku mendorongnya ke tembok. Mencium- tidak, melecehkan dengan cara paling kasar. Perempuan ini membuatku marah, dan tentus aja harus menelan hukumannya.

Selesai dengan pelecehan. Aku menarik puluhan Yen dari saku dan menghamburkan ke wajahnya yang sempurna.

"Ini kan yang selama ini kau inginkan? Kenapa tidak menjadi pelacurku saja!"

Aku menikmati detik demi detik wajah terluka Hinata. Ekspresi tersakiti yang belum pernah kulihat sepanjang eksistensi. Ia ketakutan, jelas sekali, tangannya bergetar.

"Kau ingin aku merobek lingerie itu kan? Sial, kau sangat pelacur, memamerkan tubuh pada pria yang bahkan bukan pacarmu."

Air mata. Untuk pertama kali aku melihat Hinata menangis. Tapi aku terlalu marah untuk peduli.

"Arghh. Berhenti muncul di depanku, pelacur."

Lalu aku pergi. Sebelum aku menghancurkannya lebih jauh. Kupikir kami selesai saat itu juga.

Mungkin hati Hinata juga bisa dipatahkan.

***  
 _Sekarang kau pergi menjauh_

 _Sekarang kau tinggalkan aku_

Hidupku lengang. Setiap hari aku melenggang di kantor dengan tenang. Tak ada bento, tak ada ucapan selamat pagi, siang, sore yang menyesakkan _inbox_. Terbaik, Izumi _ku_ kembali.

Semenjak malam itu Hinata menghilang. Ia menepati kata-kataku untuk tak pernah muncul. Bagus. Aku jadi memiliki diri sendiri.

 **Seminggu**. Waktu terlama sepanjang hidup tak ada kabar dari Hinata. Aku baru sadar, kami telah saling mengenal entah sejak kapan. Sekelebat bayang muncul, Hinata sangat kubanggakan sebagai adik dibanding Sasuke. Dia imut, lucu dan segala yang bukan _baka ototou_. Sejak kecil ia sudah menyukaiku, lebih dari Neji. Senyumku luntur, apakah aku baru saja mengenang Hinata sebagai hal manis?

 **Dua minggu**. Untuk pertama kali aku membuat usaha. Datang ke kediaman Hyuuga, alasan bertemu Neji tentu saja. Untuk pertama kali juga, aku sangat menunggu Neji membawa nama Hinata dalam percakapan. Tapi tidak terjadi. Tidak pula kehadirannya tertangkap mataku.

 **Sebulan**. Aku sulit tidur akhir-akhir ini. Kamar ini membawa kenangan buruk tentang perempuan yang kulecehkan. Baru pertama kali itu aku memaksa, dan brengseknya harus Hinata.

Di kantor pun, Izumi berbeda, maksudku, tak ada lagi perasaan ingin bertemu dengannya selalu. Heran, mengapa ketiadaan Hinata sangat berpengaruh.

Aku menjadi tak tahan. Kutarik ponsel, langsung menuju nama yang dahulu sering memenuhi inbox-ku.

To: Hyuuga Hinata

 _Menyerah? Baguslah!_

Aku tertawa kering. Mengapa aku sangat peduli pada ketidakhadirannya. Bukankah itu keinginan paling tinggi di antara semua keinginan, membuat Hinata mundur.

 **Dua bulan**. Tidak sehari pun Hinata pergi dari pikiran. Teks terakhir berupa permintaan maafku yang mahal, tak dibalas.

"Jangan memandangnya seperti itu, nanti jatuh cinta."

Aku tersentak mendengar suara Sasuke, tetapi lebih kaget menyaksikan tanganku mengelusi foto Hinata. Tertangkap basah bukan gayaku, tapi terlanjur, sekalian aku menyelam mencari informasi.

"Hn.. bagaimana kabar Hinata?"

"Mulai peduli eh? Bukannya kau senang berhasil membuat Hinata pergi. Menurutku tak perlu bertanya tentang seseorang yang kau larang muncul di depanmu lagi."

Sasuke melenggang pergi, menabrak bahuku keras. Terasa nyeri, ah, belakangan aku sangat lemah. Bahkan secuil kata-kata Sasuke pun mampu buatku terpaku. _Aku memang meminta Hinata pergi dan dituruti. Bodoh._

 **Tiga bulan**. Aku serius mengharapkannya kembali. Entah bernama apa, tetapi tiap otakku mengingat Hyuuga Hinata, yang kudapati hanyalah kosong, semacam kerinduan tabu. Karena Hinata bukanlah orang dalam daftar.

Namun sudah cukup. Segala penghindaran, bahwa Hinata tak kemana pun sekaligus tak di mana pun ketika dicari, membuat frustrasi. Sudah kuputuskan, saatnya bertindak sebagai laki-laki. Pelecehan adalah pelecahan, aku layak dihukum, tetapi bukan sebuah pengabaian.

Baru saja mantap dengan keputusan, aku seperti dihantam palu mendapati surat Undangan di meja.

Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto.

***  
 _Aku menyesal tlah membuatmu menangis_

 _Dan biarkan memilih yang lain_

Dia sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin itu. Berhadapan denganku, seluruh wajahnya adalah keindahan. Aku terpukul atas kesadaran yang sangat terlambat.

Hyuuga Hinata bukan pengantinku. Dia milik Naruto, ancaman yang tak pernah kusadari. _Because I take her for granted_.

"Kau mencintaiku, kenapa menikahinya?"

Aku sangat marah dengan Hinata yang terus menunduk. Dia jahat, membuatku jatuh tapi tak pernah menggapaiku kembali.

"Kau bilang takkan menyerah. Tapi kenapa berhenti di saat sudah menang. Kenapa Hinata!" Aku mengguncang bahunya. Itu kesempatan pertama dan terakhirku untuk bicara. Sesudahnya ia bukanlah Hyuuga Hinata, ia milik orang lain.

"Apa aku terlalu melukaimu?" dadaku sesak mengingat kejadian yang membuat Hinata takut. Aku menakutinya. "Apa aku membuatmu sangat sakit sampai tidak bisa menerima maafku?"

Tak ada suara. Perempuan cantik ini seperti boneka porselen rapuh di tanganku. Bisa kuremukkan kapan saja bahkan hanya dengan kata-kata.

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam. Percuma, di sini lebih lama membuatku ingin membawa lari Hinata. Perempuan jahat yang menjeratku hingga terasa mati.

Sebelum mencapai pintu, sebuket bunga dilempar kasar ke punggungku. Itukah Hinata? Ia bereaksi. Tetapi saat menengok, rasanya terlalu marah pada diri sendiri sampai tak mampu berkata-kata. Perempuan _ku_ banjir air mata, aku membuatnya menangis lagi.

"Hey. Sshhh.. maaf.. maaf.. maaf" Aku memeluknya erat. Tak ingin ketahuan bahwa aku sendiri berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan menangis. Kau sudah sangat cantik." Aku mencium hidungnya. Demi apapun, ingin memiliki Hinata.

"Ita- _kun_ jahat. Aku menyerah karena Ita- _kun_ mengusirku." Hatiku tersengat. Ya, aku melakukannya. "Ita- _kun_ memintaku jangan muncul lagi padahal aku sangat… sangat…" Hinata terisak di bahuku.

"Jangan lanjutkan. Aku tahu aku sangat jahat."

Setelah tenang. Aku meneruskan kembali. Sudah kubilang bahwa di dekat Hinata membuatku berbeda. Sekarang terasa menyakitkan.

"Dengar." Kutatap kedua bola matanya yang luar biasa cantik. "Kau akan jadi istri yang hebat. Selalu ingat, aku mencintaimu, kau berhasil Hinata." Kami tersenyum. "Perempuan kecilku akan jadi istri orang." _Ibu dari anak pria lain._ Aku hilang dalam rasa sakit. "Jangan mengingkari takdirmu. Meski ku memohon dan meminta hatimu, jangan tinggalkan dia."

Kukecup kening, kedua mata, hidung dan bibirnya.

Selamat tinggal Hinata.

***  
Aku menyetir mobil sekencang setan. Siapa peduli, Hinata pun tidak. Mataku buram, kesedihan bergelayut di sana. Seluruh keping hatiku terasa nyeri, meneriakkan nama yang sudah kubuang. Haha. Aku seperti pecundang.

Tak ada lagi gadis kecil yang di matanya selalu aku. Bocah itu mengikutiku seperti orang bodoh sejak awal. Tetapi akulah idiot sesungguhnya, membuatnya menangis dan memilih yang lain.

 _Kumohon maafkan aku._

 _Kumohon Hinata, katakan tidak padanya_

 _Aku bohong saat mengatakan jangan pernah tinggalkan dia_

***  
Naruto tersenyum menyaksikan mata calon istrinya yang sembab. Hinata pernah bilang, lebih baik dicintai daripada mencintai. Ya, dia seutuhnya benar.

"Pergilah Hinata. Aku bahagia untuk kebahagiaanmu."

Ia sudah mendengar semua. Puas melihat wajah arogan Itachi terpuruk. Bagaimana rasanya Uchiha Aniki? Saat perempuan yang memujamu untuk pertama kali memilih pria lain. Aku iri pada keberuntunganmu, bahwa Hinata sangat mencintaimu dan aku sangat mencintainya. Jika tidak, mana rela aku melepas perempuan paling cantik di dunia.

"Ta-tapi."

"Mungkin memang dicintai lebih baik. Tapi paling baik adalah saling mencintai. Itachi mencintaimu, aku mendengar semua."

Sebelum Hinata membuka mulut aku menyambarnya, "pergi atau aku berubah pikiran."

Hinata mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih Naruto- _kun_ "

Sangat indah membiarkan orang yang kau cintai meraih cintainya. Berbahagialah Hinata dan _baka aniki_.


End file.
